


Saving The World is A Two Person Job

by Sumi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Banter, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Penelope wasn't on video chat, but Fiona had the feeling she was scowling on her end of the phone. “It's because your good at researching. I can't even read a map and I don't think I know anyone who can.”She coughed. “Even with Google?”“You know my telepathic powers screw up the GPS!”





	Saving The World is A Two Person Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosemarycat5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarycat5/gifts).



The sun was starting to set just when Fiona finished reading over the large pile of books thrown over the desk. She wiped her forehead on her rolled up sleeve, the action leaving a damp spot in its absence. Only after Fiona cleaned up, left the library and entered her air conditioned car did she finally let herself breathe a sigh of relief.

‘8:00 PM’ flashed across almost mockingly on the car radio. In a couple hours Fiona had to get up for her day job. This was unlike her sister Penelope. Being Earth’s chosen one tended to take up the majority of your time.

She started the car up when a phone call from Penelope came in Fiona sighed and pressed accept call.

“Hey Fi! Is it done?” Penelope asked in an annoyingly cheerful tone.

Fiona sighed again. “Yeah, I narrowed down where the big bad is supposed to hit. I think they're getting smarter. It took me twice as long to decipher the code.”

“You always manage to eventually figure it out!” Her sister said firmly. “You're the smartest person I know, Fi. Why do you think I always go to you for research?”

“Because I'm readily available since we live together?”

Penelope wasn't on video chat, but Fiona had the feeling she was scowling on her end of the phone. “It's because your good at researching. I can't even read a map and I don't think I know anyone who can.”

She coughed. “Even with Google?”

“You know my telepathic powers screw up the GPS!”

A clear memory of them ending up on the other side of the city, miles away from their intended destination ran through her mind. In order to stifle a laugh, Fiona bit down on her bottom lip. At the time it wasn't funny, but looking back made Fiona realize the ridiculousness of the entire situation.

“You're laughing aren't you?” Penelope accused.

Fiona blinked, struggling to hold off the loud laugh that wanted to escape. “Uh… no?”

“You are too, Fi! I can hear it in your tone.”

“I am not!”

“Are too!”

The argument continued until Fiona could no longer hold back the laughter.

She huffed. “See? You are laughing.”

“Penelope, don't be mad. It's just really funny when you look back on it.” 

Fiona's laughter doubled when she heard a soft chuckle escape Penelope. Her sister might try to hide it, but she found it just as hilarious as she did. “We'll go over the information once I get home, okay?”

“See you soon, Fi.”

“Bye, Penelope.”

Working as a teacher by day and researcher by night always proved to push Fiona to her limit. However, Penelope was her baby sister-- even if it was only by a full five minutes. She'd help Penelope until her dying breath.

When Fiona felt a yawn coming on she knew it was time to go get going. She started the car before beginning the short drive back to the house. The quicker Fiona got back the earlier she could go to bed.


End file.
